runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipyard worker/Dialogue
Shipyard worker Before the quest *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' hello matey *'Player:' how are you? *'Shipyard worker:' tired *'Player:' you shouldn't work so hard During the quest *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' hello there *'Shipyard worker:' are you too lazy to work as well *'Player:' something like that *'Shipyard worker:' i'm just sun bathing Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' looks like hard work *'Shipyard worker:' i like to keep busy Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' hello matey *'Player:' how are you? *'Shipyard worker:' tired *'Player:' you shouldn't work so hard Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' can i help you *'Player:' i'm just looking around *'Shipyard worker:' well there's plenty of work to be done *'Shipyard worker:' so if you don't mind... *'Player:' of course, sorry to have disturbed you Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' quite a few ships you're building *'Shipyard worker:' this is just the start *'Shipyard worker:' the completed fleet will be awesome Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' how are you? *'Shipyard worker:' too busy to waste time gossiping *'Player:' touchy Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' you look busy *'Shipyard worker:' we need double the men to get.. *'Shipyard worker:' ...this order out on time Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' what do you want? *'Player:' is that any way to talk to your new superior? *'Shipyard worker:' oh, i'm sorry, i didn't realise Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' ouch *'Player:' what's wrong? *'Shipyard worker:' i cut my finger *'Shipyard worker:' do you have a bandage? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Shipyard worker:' that's ok, i'll use my shirt Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' hello there *'Shipyard worker:' i haven't seen you before *'Player:' i'm new *'Shipyard worker:' well it's hard work, but the pay is good Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' what are you building? *'Shipyard worker:' are you serious? *'Player:' of course not *'Player:' you're obviously building a boat Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' no time to talk *'Shipyard worker:' we've a fleet to build Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' quite an impressive set up *'Shipyard worker:' it needs to be... *'Shipyard worker:' ..there's no other way to build a fleet of this size Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Shipyard worker:' ouch *'Player:' what's wrong? *'Shipyard worker:' i cut my finger *'Shipyard worker:' do you have a bandage? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Shipyard worker:' that's ok, i'll use my shirt Another chat *'Player:' hello *'Player:' so where are you sailing? *'Shipyard worker:' what do you mean? *'Player:' don't worry, just kidding! Shipyard worker (by the gate) Before, during, after quest *''(The Shipyard worker does not appear interested in talking)'' Before and after the quest, attempting to open the gate * (the gate is locked) During the quest attempting to open the gate *''(the gate is locked)'' *'Shipyard worker:' hey you, what are you up to? *'Player:' i'm trying to open the gate *'Shipyard worker:' i can see that, but why? **i've come to check that you're working safley ***'Player:' i've come to check that you're working safley ***'Shipyard worker:' what business is that of yours? ***'Player:' as a runescape resident i have a right to know ***'Shipyard worker:' get out of here before you get a beating ***'Player:' that's not very friendly **glough sent me ***'Player:' glough sent me ***'Shipyard worker:' hmm, really, what for? ***'Player:' your wasting my time, take me to your superior ***'Shipyard worker:' ok, i can let you in but i need the password ****Ka wrong trees lead to 'you have no idea' *****lo *****lu ******min *******'Player:' ka lu min *******'Shipyard worker:' i'm sorry to have kept you *******'Shipyard worker:' but obviously high security is essential *******''(the worker opens the gate)'' *******''(you walk through)'' *******'Shipyard worker:' you'll need to speak to the foreman *******'Shipyard worker:' he's on the pier, it'll give you a chance.. *******'Shipyard worker:' ...to see the fleet *****le ******mon *******'Shipyard worker:' you have no idea ******min ******men ****Ko ****Ke **i just fancied looking around ***'Player:' i just fancied looking around ***'Shipyard worker:' this isn't a museum ***'Shipyard worker:' leave now ***'Player:' i'll leave when i choose ***'Shipyard worker:' we'll see Category:The Grand Tree